The Outsiders (AU)
by BluiseCow
Summary: This is about if Ponyboy was a Ponygirl (Pony was a girl and not a boy) this is really cute, and some parts may be sad/depressing. By the way AU means alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Bluise, you can call me Blu. So this is my fan fic of The Outsiders, written by S. E. Hinton. This story is if the main character was a girl instead of a boy, a Ponygirl instead of a Ponyboy. I am not so great at describing character's looks so this first chapter is for describing character's looks throughout the story so let's begin. (These are the main character's only the rest will come later in the same chapter of the intro)  
_

Ponygirl- 14 years old, light-brown/reddish hair mid-way to her back, greenish-grey eyes, always wears her hair in a side braid, and wears a leather jacket, white tank top, skinny jeans, and sneakers.  
Darry- 20 years old, works as a roofer, blue eyes, dark brown hair, and wears tight shirt, jeans, and sneakers.  
Soda- 16 years old, works at gas station, handsome, light-brown/reddish hair, and wears loose t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers.  
Johnny 16 years old, large black fearful eyes, black hair, has shaggy bangs, and wears what Soda wears.  
Dally- 17 years old, white hair, blue eyes, and wears what Johnny wears.  
Two-bit- 18 years old, rusty colored hair, gray eyed, and wears what Dally wears.  
Steve- 17 years old, swirly brown hair, green-eyed, and wears what Two-bit wears.

Remember these are not all the characters, I will let you imagine what the rest look like, but I will tell you the ages.

~Blu


	2. Bye Bye Parent

**Chpt. 1) Bye Bye Parent ;(**  
_While Mrs. Curtis was going through labor 6 year old Darry and 2 year old Soda went to Steve's house. Mr. Curtis was rushing to the hospital, and Mrs. Curtis was practically screaming. As soon as the Curtis parents went inside Mrs. was escorted to a room and was still in pain. The baby was going to be a boy (so the ultra sound said), so the name will be Ponyboy. Mrs. was still convinced that it was going to be a girl, so if it is her name will be Ponygirl. After about 16 hours and 20 minutes of pain, Mrs. was about to have the baby. When the baby came out Mrs. was still and the machine stopped beating. The nurse called in a doc, while she washed the baby. Mr. was panicing, his wife was dead and he had a girl (DARN ULTRA SOUND). He had one thing left of her and "it" was the thing that killed her._  
_When he was driving home, he was angry, depressed, and in a foul mood. Mr. went to Steve's house took his sons and left without a single word. "Dad, where's mom" Darry honestly confused "And who is this baby girl". Mr. was just realizing that he had two babies and a todler to take care of and not enough money. Mr. just replied, "She is your sister Ponygirl and your mom is dead (Face palm dad why say that to a 6 YEAR OLD)". Soda and Darry were in tears, both of them understood that now their love was gone and that old meanie was alone with them._

**sorry for such a short chapter I had alot of homework :( (and I can't write stories)**


	3. The Scenario

**I would like to thank the people who didn't comment on the incorrect story line because this is an alternate universe (AU) so it is not going to be close to the story line though the main idea will still be the same for the most of the story when the story is up to when they are the same age in the real story. By the way this chapter Pony and Soda have been abused by Mr. for about 10 years. Pony is 10 while Soda is 12. Darry is 16 working and the school doesn't care he isn't getting an education.**

"Soda can we please tell Darry or even Dally just someone big enough to talk to him?" Pony whispered while hiding in their bedroom. "Remember, he'll kill both of us if he found out" he replied. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO" screamed Mr.. Pony and Soda stood up and walked over obediently, they had a grim look. "YOU TWO SHOULD BE IN BED" Mr. said starting to take a big swing at Pony's stomach, but Soda jumped in the way and fell down to the floor. Pony just helped Soda up and they ran out the door, Mr. following closely behind. "Okay we have to run to Dally's..." Pony was cut off by Soda "Go to Buck's party, QUICK while dad is lost". They rushed as fast as Soda could go, he was a leaning forwards, being punched in the gut really didn't help. As soon as they made it to Buck's house it was loud and bright inside and as soon as they knocked Dally answered. "Well, well, well, isn't it a pleasure?" Dally said as if he was as cocky as Two-Bit. "Dally we need somewhere to hide can you... uh help us?" Soda said moaning "Okay let's see what we can do" Dally said helping soda upstairs. "Soda got punched by dad protecting me" Pony sadly said and then started crying. Dally just knelled and hugged Pony and then when he let go he asked Soda "How long has this been going on?" "About ten years" He said grabbing an ice pack "Even while we were helpless babies" Soda let out a tear. "What you have to tell Dar.." "We can't or he'll kill us both" Soda said while Pony is still crying. "I will" and with that Pony ran out. "God we have to go after her" Soda said, but Dally just kept him there. Meanwhile Darry was working at his job and hears a ring "Welcome to... Pony?". "Darry I have to tell you something, and your not going to believe me." Pony said. Darry closed the shop early, with permission, and took her to the back. "First of all where is Soda" asked Darry. "He's at Dally's, long story..." she said as she explained the scenario.


	4. Deal

**Hey just remember if you haven't read the scenario chapter you won't understand this one :P**

"So your telling me that not only dad has been abusing you, Soda has been taking all the damage?" Darry questioned. "Darry, just help us Soda was punched and is at Dally's new home and Buck's place with an ice pack and dad is looking for us." Pony said being like an adult. "Okay here is the plan, first ill quit and ask the boss if he can make up a reason saying he fired me, second i'll go get soda, third i'll take you home pretending that I didn't know you left, and lastly i'll try to see him in the act.". "Fine Darry let's do it" sighed Pony. Mean while, Mr. is just about to pick up the phone, and act like he actually cares they left. "Dad! Why are Soda and Pony out in the park without supervision, you know their only twelve and ten?" Darry acted upset with his "Father". "Oh I was just about to call the cops, Soda, Pony." Mr. nicely asked (Acting as if nothing happened). "Yes dad" Soda and Pony, in unison, sighed and followed Mr. into the bedroom, Darry close behind. "You two are in so much trouble!" Mr. yelled as he took a swing at Pony, "NO!" of course Soda takes the fall. "Now get up and act like nothing happened, or else you know what will happen" Mr. said dragging them along while Darry ran to the phone. Mr. grabs the phone and breaks it "Now, now, you found out and your gonna call the cops, TO THE HOOD!" Mr. just started chuckling. "You should be ashamed of..." Darry started to say, Mr. just punched him in the stomach aiming for another shot. "You disgust me son and by the way, heard you were fired huh?" and he was about to strike Darry when Pony leaped in the way, she was in so much pain that Soda picked her up, "Soda take her... and... RUN!" Darry screamed. Soda spit in his "dad's" face and ran to Dally's, the rest of the gang were busy and Johnny was at the park. Soda just opened the door and ran inside to Dally's room, "I'm just like you soda" Pony said wincing. Soda just gave a quick smile and lifted up Pony's shirt so he could see her stomach just as Dally came in. "What in tar-nation is going on" Dally said, then he saw Pony's stomach red as can be. "Hey Soda, what are we doing tomorrow (November 22nd) for my birthday" Pony giggled a little bit so she could get her mind off the pain. Dally got an ice pack and put it on her stomach. "Well we might buy cake, and maybe if we have the money, buy you a present" Soda said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm going to kill your dad Soda, I swear to god he hurt a little girl" Dally sighed. Pony fell asleep, "Yeah well his guilt will lead him to suicide, IF were lucky, if not then Pony will never be more than a hood. Darry and I have been trying to make it so she can move out of here and have a better life, and Darry already quit school while i'm going to drop out so we can both work." Soda was looking really down, but eventually Dally and Soda both fell asleep on the floor and the chair. Meanwhile, "Dad i'm sick and tired of you, stop abusing them or were going to move out and your going to be just an old man." Darry said aggressively. "If I stop abusing them, will you start working again?" Mr. said plainly. Darry had one word, "Deal."


End file.
